Naruto A Halloween Special
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: ... some people say I must be a horrible person ... that's not true; I have the heart of a young boy. Completed One-shot


**Naruto- A Halloween special**

**Note: Read and enjoy- an early Happy Halloween.**

**Warning: Rated for anything. OOC.**

**Summary: ... some people say I must be a horrible person ... that's not true; I have the heart of a young boy.**

Moonlight illuminated the dark streets of Konoha casting evening after glows, shadowing the majority of the town. It was a beautiful evening… it was the night of Halloween. The air was filled with the faint smell of jack-o-lanterns with its candle burning from within its orange wall. Decorations set for the special holiday adorned houses with their ever unique setups.

Kids walked the night accompanied by parents or friends; all of them going to have a fun night trick-or-treating. All of whom ventured to houses that were lit up. A lone house stood little ways off from the lit buildings. However, this house seemed different. It was darker, bit creepy looking. Nothing that would welcome visitors the only soul indication that the place was inhabited was the lone lit jack-o-lantern that stood perched on top of an iron gate; casting its creepy orange sinister look on the block.

All passers by gave the house a frightened look before moving onwards to a brighter place. Children & adults avoided the place like a plague, all except two individuals.

Two siblings had faint smiles on their face as they walked door to door, houses to houses getting candies; two brothers, young one being piggy back on the elder as he led the way to each and every house. Raven hair blowing gently in the night wind, both onyx eyes lightened by the brightly decorated ornaments; both seemed to be having fun. Even with the bags underneath the eldest eyes, he couldn't help but smile faintly as his little brother rode on his back dressed in a simple pirate outfit.

"Sasuke, keep that eye patch where it is. Otherwise, you may lose it." Said individual riding on the eldest back flushed slightly before letting the piece of fabric fall still.

"It gets in the way of my hair Itachi." Sasuke complained as he resumed his fiddling with the black patch.

"Just because we're both Uchihas, it doesn't mean that we should act it." Itachi explained softly as he adjusted his brother's weight further up his back. Sasuke merely huffed before looking slightly to the side. Seeing the run down house with only a single jack-o-lantern lighting its pathway, his interest piked.

"Big brother, let's go to that house next." Sasuke pointed.

"Very well, if it will make you stop yelling then we'll go," Itachi said a trace of a smile among his face. Gently lowering his back, he felt Sasuke get off before standing up. He watched with some amusement as the little raven head run up to the house and began knocking. He entered the iron gateway and stared around his surrounding.

Even he had to realize; for someone as him to not fear a lot of things, the dank eerie lawn with huge shadows entirely obscuring any traces of the moon was quite morbid. It gave off the feeling that if someone were to lurk in any of the bushes near the side of the house; they would make excellent predators to unsuspecting preys.

"Big brother I think someone is coming." Sasuke exclaimed as the door light turned on. Itachi couldn't help but eye his nine year old brother with a calm look. The door creaked open and Itachi looked hard as a kid; no older than Sasuke came out onto the deck with a small bowl of candies. He traced the boy's figure. Blond hair that was messy and unkempt clad in a small orange bathrobe. The unusual thing about this boy was the fact that he had clear cerulean eyes, three whisker marks etched on each side of his cheeks, and an orange scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Trick or treat!" Sasuke yelled loudly presenting a pumpkin pail filled with prior candies. The blond boy merely gave Sasuke a shy look before tipping the whole bowl into the pail emptying its content. "Woah thanks a lot." Sasuke squealed as his pail got a little heavier.

"Now you shouldn't do that. What if other kids ask for treats?" Itachi voiced as he lowered himself to the blond head's height. The blond stared at him for a brief moment before turning his head away.

"It wouldn't matter; no one ever comes to my house anyways." Both Sasuke and Itachi looked away at this. "Since you two are my first guests! Is it alright if you can join me in my house? My parents are out at the moment."

"What is your name kid?" Sasuke asked before yelping as Itachi poked him hard in the rib.

"You're one to talk bastard; I'm Naruto." The blond headed huffed.

"I'm Sasuke you dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"Now, now be nice Sasuke. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Naruto. I am Sasuke's elder brother, please to meet you." Itachi marveled as Naruto gave him a shy smile.

"Same with you, p…please won't you two come in?" Itachi nodded before entering.

"I'm not going into that creepy hou…" Sasuke glared up at Itachi who had clamped a hand around his mouth dragging him in with him.

"Don't be an ungrateful brat." Itachi sternly scolded. Sasuke merely sulked. All the while, as Naruto brought them into the living room, he couldn't help but admire the interior of the house. It didn't look anything like the outside; furnished furniture, beautiful paintings adorning the wall, everything seemed so clean.

"Nice house." Sasuke grudgingly admitted. Itachi focused mainly on Naruto since he always had the habit of tightening the scarf around his neck.

"You do realize Naruto, that you will suffocate yourself if you make that scarf any tighter." Itachi watched amused as Naruto blush a crimson red at having been caught red handed.

"My apologies." Naruto timidly squeaked. "Here you two sit down, I'll go get some treats and tea." Two pairs of onyx eyes watched the retreating blond head.

"This place is cozy for such a creepy house." Sasuke said looking around.

"Manners little brother." Itachi scolded as he sat with his arms crossed across his chest. The sounds of tinkering and clattering were heard; a few minutes later the aroma of jasmine tea filled the air. Naruto came in with a platter filled with dangos and three cups of tea. As the three enjoyed the sweet savory tastes of the treats, the laughter's of children outside was still loud.

Itachi couldn't help but eye Naruto all the while as he tug on that orange scarf of his. It was as if Sasuke had read his mind.

"Dobe, why do you always have that scarf wrapped so tightly around your neck?"

"It isn't any of your concern." Naruto replied casually as he sipped his tea lightly. "I never had any company here for a very long time. It had always been me and my parents. So I am happy that I got to know the two of you."

"We didn't really say much." Sasuke grumbled. Itachi however wasn't paying any attention at all. He was a lot more interested in a large photo. Two grown adults; must be Naruto's parents. Naruto obviously took after his father since he was the spitting image. Tall, blond and had that look of goofiness. While his mother had striking red hair and a look of toughness. His eyes traveled downwards to where the date was labeled; his eyes froze at what he saw. The year read eighteen eighty seven; it was two thousand and nine. No way could this be a hundred and twenty two years ago. Itachi looked even more closely, he had to stifle a gasp as he saw the replicated image of Naruto nestled between the two adults' embrace.

"Sasuke… we're leaving now!" Itachi sharply ordered standing quickly to his feet. Blinking in surprise, Sasuke set his cup down before standing.

"What is it big brother?"

"Let's go." Itachi harshly said before taking his brother by the arm and hastily made his way towards the door.

"Why the sudden rush?" Sasuke huffed as he held onto Itachi's cargos pant for leverage. Itachi chose to ignore his brother. As he made it to the door, he tried pulling it open but the handle wouldn't budge. He tried forcing it open but still, not a single movement. "Itachi… why isn't the doorknob moving?"

Itachi turned around and bit his lips as he spotted Naruto standing mere meters from them. Placing Sasuke behind his back Itachi confronted Naruto.

"What are you Naruto?" Itachi asked in forced calmness. His inside was filling with dread as Naruto inched closer.

"It isn't nice to leave without saying good bye." Naruto said softly walking slowly to them.

"Answer the question Naruto." Sasuke yelled as he clung to Itachi's arm in fear.

"I'm a human just like you two silly." Naruto laughed well naturally.

"No you aren't, why would the portrait of your family say eighteen eighty seven? That would make you a hundred and twenty two years older." Itachi voiced trying his best to remain calm.

"I see, so you noticed that." Naruto softly replied as he stopped a few feet away from the two brothers. "I guess you are correct, my parents have been dead for a while now." Naruto admitted his head tilted to one side.

As the two brothers gave each other knowing looks they both backed up against the door.

"Then what does that make you? How come you're not dead?" Sasuke asked; his voice near hysteria. At this, Naruto gave a small giggle. The two brothers didn't see anything that was so funny.

"How naïve, I've seen the two of you look at the scarf that is tied tightly around my neck. You've asked earlier Sasuke why I wear it. So unfortunately I guess I will have to show you why. This is also an answer to whether I am dead or alive Itachi." Naruto explained as he began to untie the scarf.

"Yes, I am dead Itachi ... some people say I must be a horrible person ... that's not true; I have the heart of a young boy. The answer as to why I wear this scarf tightly around my neck… well… let's just say... it keeps my… head… in place…" Naruto finished before tugging the scarf completely away.

Itachi and Sasuke stared horror struck as the scarf fell neatly to the ground along with two other things. The body of Naruto neck down, and the head that rolled to a complete stop just before their feet. Slack jaw, mouth gaping, empty cerulean eyes gazing right up at them.

The two felt tremendous heat build within the pits of their stomach as they let loose an ear piercing scream. Turning and bolted out the door; failing to know how it was unlock and the two ran completely into the night.

"Oh dear, honey, do you think we might have went a tad overboard?" A woman with red hair asked watching as the two brothers ran off into the distance.

"No Kushina dear, I think Fugaku's sons deserve a scare or two in their life time." A blond headed man chuckled.

"Well, I just hope they don't have any nightmares Minato."

"Mom, dad… who were those two?"

"That was Sasuke and his older brother Itachi Naruto." Kushina giggled giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Can we go trick or treating now?" Naruto asked.

"Of course dear. Happy Halloween Itachi and Sasuke." Kushina smiled as Minato and Naruto descended the attic.

**The End**

**Please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors. My English is still being worked on. Must say though it is gradually improving being my third language. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE. Even if it is early lol.**


End file.
